


The Best of Friends

by AdrianaLoud1996



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, Friendship, Gen, New Friendships, Playtime, park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaLoud1996/pseuds/AdrianaLoud1996
Summary: After learning David yearns for a companion other than herself, Lisa enlists Lola's help to have him meet Winston and potentially be friends with him. Contains Winstola (Lola x Winston) and DavLis (Lisa x David).
Relationships: Lisa Loud/David, Lola Loud/Winston
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"Ok class, it's free play time!" Ms. Shrinivas announced to her kindergarten class one Thursday afternoon.

As the cheerful students got up from the meeting circle and scattered about the classroom ready to play, Lisa Loud stood up and dusted herself off.

"Ah, free play, the one time of day I can finally participate in something meaningful: science!" As Lisa makes her way towards an electron microscope located on a shelf on the right side of the room, she notices a special comrade of hers sitting alone at a table. This comrade also being her love interest David Hall.

Lisa approaches David and gets his attention by tapping him on the shoulder. "Greetings David, might you like to join me in splitting atoms? You can be in charge and I'll be your assistant if you'd like."

Normally an offer of this caliber would be very tempting and enjoyable to take part in, but David was not feeling enthusiastic to participate in science today. Therefore, his glance only faces Lisa for a split second before he takes his eyes off her and shrugs. "I wish I was in a better mood to do that, but…I'm not."

Lisa's face fell as she begins to feel concern for her favorite male companion; so much so that she completely abandons her pursuit of science and wishes instead to focus on helping David when he's down. To keep him at ease and to prove that she's willing to listen to whatever he has to say, she pulls up a chair and sits next to him. She also tenderly places a hand on his shoulder and gently rubs her thumb against his lab coat.

"Might I ask what's troubling you?" Lisa questions in a much softer tone than she normally speaks.

David looks at Lisa's hand upon his shoulder before facing her again, "This is gonna sound a little odd, but…I've been feeling a bit desolate lately. I think…I'd like to make a friend." He removes Lisa's hand from his shoulder and tenderly squeezes it to show affection. "Don't get me wrong, you are a great companion and I care for you deeply. Even Darcy is very lovely, even though we don't know each other that well."

David's grip of Lisa's hand completely loosens and he shrugs as his gaze falls downcast. "I think I'd like to have a male friend. However, the kids in our class aren't quite what I'm looking for, because they're hobbies and interests are a little too simplistic and they aren't exactly mature like you and I. Perhaps…someone a year or two older, someone whom I can look up to as an older brother figure." He faces Lisa again, "I know my statement of wanting an older brother figure sounds ironic given that I already have an older sister; but she's in her twenties and has a job, so she's not a suitable companion for me, despite loving her dearly."

He places both his elbows on the table and cups both hands on both cheeks. After thinking that his request seems a little too implausible, he decides to completely surrender his desire. "Ah, who am I kidding? That's a foolish wish. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Without looking Lisa in the eye, he reaches underneath the table and pulls out a large book he has hidden. When he opened the book, entitled "Maps of the World", Lisa notices the back cover had a small scaled map of Western Europe.

She studies the map for a few seconds and rubs her chin, specifically once the image of the U.K. caught her eye. Her eyes light up as she gets an idea of the person David is looking for to be his new friend. However, she needs one of her sisters' assistance.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Several hours later, in the cozy dwelling known as the Loud house, Lola sits on her bed gently painting the nails of her left hand a sparkly pink color. This is currently her second coat that she is applying.

"I can't wait for my Winstie to see my pretty nails!" Lola sighs in admiration. Just as she was about to paint the nails of her right hand, she hears a faint knock on her bedroom door, despite it being open.

"Who's there?" Lola questions as she peeks over her shoulder.

"It is I, may I come in, please?" Lisa answers.

"Sure, come on in," Lola replies. She slowly closes her nail polish and tightens the lid so it doesn't spill.

When Lisa approaches the princess bed that Lola occupies, Lola pats the space in front of her to show Lisa she's welcome to sit down.

"What's up?" Lola questions as Lisa situates herself in front of her.

"Are you aware of my favorite male companion David Hall?" Lisa wonders.

Lola nods her head, "Yeah, that's the boy you hang out with. What about him?"

"I noticed he was feeling rather downtrodden in class today. When I questioned him, he told me that he is feeling rather lonely and wishes to engage in a friendship with someone other than myself." Lisa explains, "He specifically requested that he find a companion who is male and a little older than him so he can have someone to pass his wisdom onto, but not so much older that they won't have anything in common."

"I believe I know exactly who fits the bill: your own male companion, Winston." Lisa concludes as she gives a small grin.

Lola raises her eyebrow, "Wait a minute, you've never even met Winston before. How do you know he and David would be friends?"

"At first, I went by my instincts as well as your description of his behaviors and personality. However, I wish to further confirm my hypothesis by asking your assistance. I would like to properly meet with Winston; then, once I get a feel for his personality, I shall ask him a few questions to see if he and David will get along."

Lola is now intrigued, "He's coming over tomorrow after school for tea, so you can meet him then."

"Perfect! I shall get a much better idea what he's like as he participates in a natural pastime."

"What's gonna happen next?" Lola wonders.

"After teatime, you arrange for him to meet us at the park first thing Saturday afternoon. I shall also contact David and tell him the same thing." Lisa explains.

"You know, I'm really liking the sound of this plan. I bet Winstie is gonna be really happy to make a new friend!" Lola squeals in delight.

Lisa holds both her hands up, "Just a minute sibling, I need to warn you. When you tell Winston to come to the park on Saturday, you absolutely cannot tell him why."

Lola's smile instantly fades, "You're asking me to lie to my beloved?! But, why?" She gasps.

"Quite simple, really. If either of the boys find out that this is all an elaborate scheme to get them to be friends, then they will be less likely to be their true selves. I wouldn't want to hurt my comrade David by presenting him with a false friendship." Lisa frowns as she looks downward in guilt. "He'd be devastated, and it's a terrible feeling breaking the heart of someone I cherish."

At first, Lola is surprised that Lisa seems to care so much for someone, especially since she's so used to seeing her little sister be so stoic. However, she starts to feel impressed at Lisa's respect for a boy. So, she smiles and places a hand on Lisa's shoulder.

"If you really want this, I'll help you. Besides, Winston did say he's always wanted to meet my siblings besides Lana. It'll be fun!" Lola says.

"Thank you, Lola," Lisa sighs.

"Now, there's just one thing I'd like you to do for me…" Lola grabs her nail polish in her left hand and shoves her right hand towards Lisa's face. "Paint the nails on my right hand, please? Double coat."

Lisa, groaning and rolling her eyes, does what she is told.


	2. Chapter 2

24 hours later, at 3:30pm Friday afternoon, Lisa and Lola have just finished setting up a tea party in the backyard and are patiently waiting for Winston to arrive. They are starting phase 1 of their plan to get Winston and David to be companions.

"You're really gonna like Winston, I'm sure of it," Lola squeals.

"I cannot wait to make his acquaintance," Lisa replies, "I'm also ready to ask him a few quick questions."

"Lis, please don't turn this into an interrogation," Lola groans.

"Not to worry," Lisa retorts.

Just then, their special guest turns the corner and is now walking towards them. Dressed in his usual attire consisting of a pink scarf wrapped loosely around his neck, a purple jacket, a blue buttoned up vest, brown trousers, and brown shoes; Winston smiles at both girls the closer he approaches.

As typical whenever she sees her handsome prince, Lola's eyes sparkle and her shiny teeth glisten as she stares at him. Lisa, despite seeing him in passing once or twice, is quite intrigued by how handsome he is; perhaps because this is the first time, she has seen him up close.

"Hi, Winstie Boo!" Lola calls out to him. Bouncing in excitement, Lola bends both her hands at the wrists and shows Winston her newly painted nails from the day before. This is one of the few times she isn't wearing her pageant gloves. "Lookie, I painted my nails! How do they look?"

Winston grabs Lola's right hand and takes a closer look at her pink nails. "They're very lovely." He speaks in an articulate British accent. "I'd hate to disturb them by kissing you on the hand," He sighs, "So, there is only one alternative."

Winston proceeds to brush some of Lola's hair away from her face and gently tucks it behind her ear. Then, closing his eyes softly, he leans forward and plants a gentle kiss on Lola's right cheek. The warmth of his soft lips touching the skin of her cheek gave her a sweet sensation in her heart as it beats in her chest. After he pulls away, she shows her gratitude by blushing, grinning, and heaving a loving sigh.

After gazing at her for a while, Winston notices Lisa at the corner of his eye and decides to finally acknowledge her. "And who might you be?" He greets as he approaches Lisa, allowing Lola to shake out of her lovestruck state.

"Greetings, I am Lisa Loud, Lola's second youngest sibling." Lisa extends her hand so that she and Winston can shake hands.

As they do, he blinks and tilts his head. "I believe I might have seen you in school, but I am delighted to finally meet you face to face." They stop shaking hands for a brief moment, but Winston slightly pushes Lisa's sleeve upwards so that most of her hand is exposed.

"Charmed." He whispers. He then does something that surprises both sisters…he kisses Lisa on the hand! In a state of shock, Lisa stares at her hand despite Winston's lips being released from it, though he's still holding it. She has never been kissed on the hand before, especially by a boy close to her age; and it felt surprisingly nice. She can feel her heart pound and her cheeks growing hot, as evident by a pink tint glowing on her face.

Lola, on the other hand, could feel jealousy and anger brewing inside of her because she did not like seeing Winston's lips touch someone else besides herself. To get her prince away from her sister, Lola approaches him and wraps both her arms around his arm that is still holding Lisa's hand. As she looks at him, she gives a slight eye twitch while displaying a toothy smile with gritted teeth. "Look Winstie, have some tea!" She insisted as she pulled Winston away, resulting in him dropping Lisa's hand and a small "oop" emitting from him. After shaking her feelings of surprise, and maintaining her normal stoicism, Lisa joins them.

Lola plops Winston in a chair at the table where she always plays tea party and she claims her territory by sitting directly next to him. Her un-smile fades and she bats her eyes to show that she is back to normal. Meanwhile, Lisa sits across from Winston, so they can have proper eye contact during their conversation.

Lola holds her porcelain teapot and faces Winston. "As our guest, and the only boy here, you get to have your tea first!"

"Thank you, love." Winston scoots his tea cup and saucer towards Lola and watches as dark brown liquid fills his cup. Lola then fills her own cup and puts the teapot in the middle of the table, subtly making Lisa pour her own tea herself. Lola then picks up a small sugar bowl, "Two lumps Winstie, or three?"

"Three will be lovely," Winston replies. Once again, Lola gives only Winston and herself sugar while completely ignoring her sister. After placing the sugar in the middle of the table, Lisa gives herself one lump.

As he stirs the sugar into his tea, Winston faces Lisa and ignites the conversation. "So, Lola tells me you are in kindergarten. Must be rather boring to be there when you are also really smart."

"I will admit, it can be a waste of time learning things I already know," Lisa replies, "But, it's not all bad. On top of being allowed to take naps, I have been trying to build up my social skills."

Winston nods. "That'll certainly do it. I'm thrilled to be in Lola's class," He grabs Lola's hand and holds it, "She's such a lovely girl. And, of course, her twin sister Lana is also a delight…if not a bit wild."

While listening to Winston talk, Lisa pulls out a tape recorder from her pocket, presses the record button, and places it on the grass under the table. As part of her research, she wants to have at least some record of Winston's answers to her questions; but she also wants to be discreet and not write things down. So, a tape recorder is the way to go.

She turns her attention back to Winston. "So, would you say you are open to making friends?"

After taking a sip of his tea, Winston nods, "Sure." However, his shoulders slouch a little and he forms a small frown. "Though, I will admit, I've had some trouble in the past of being bullied for my gallant behavior and personality. Thankfully none of the bullying is physical, but I've been called many mean nicknames such as 'fruitcake', 'priss', and 'wimp'. It seems to have subsided for a while, but I'm still not free from it."

"Oh my," Lisa replies, "It's such a shame that such a handsome and cordial young man like you is the subject of ridicule." In response to her compliment, Winston gives a tiny grin.

Once again filled to the brim with jealousy, Lola reaches across the table and flicks her fingers at Lisa's cup, spilling her tea all over the surface of the table. "Lisa, you klutz!" She gasps in faux shock, "You spilled your tea!"

Lisa is fully aware that Lola had knocked over her cup on purpose, but decides to play along so as not to make her sister look bad in front of her beau. "Did I? Oops, clumsy me." She takes a napkin and cleans up the mess.

"Lola, may I have some more tea please?" Lisa begs while pushing her cup forward.

"Sure, but please be careful," Lola gives Lisa a subtle death glare, indicating that "be careful" means not to flatter Winston anymore.

"Now then, do you have any siblings Winston?" Lisa inquires.

"Nope, completely only child. Although it's mostly fun not sharing the attention of my parents, maids, and butlers; I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel lonely from time to time. That's why I love spending as much time with Lola as I can, it's never a dull moment whenever I'm with her. However, I wish there was someone whom I can spend even more time with, what with Lola being busy with her pageants and whatnot." He then gazes upwards towards the sky. "When I look at all the friend groups I see at school and on television, it really makes me wonder why I can't have that for myself…especially since I try to be as nice as I can to everyone around me."

Feeling sorry for her beloved, Lola reaches over and tenderly places her hand on Winston's arm. "Winstie…I had no idea." She sighs.

He glances at her, "Well…now you do." After he shrugs and his gaze falls downcast, he grabs a nearby spoon and stirs his tea to mask his sudden down mood.

Lisa stares at Winston with sympathy in her eyes as his demeanor and grievances mirror David from the day before. The sisters remain silent as they both come to realize that they really need Winston and David's friendship to work because they are both very lonesome kids.

Wanting to lighten the mood and take his mind off his troubles, Lisa asks Winston much simpler questions. "Ahem. So, aside from having tea with my sibling, do you have any other hobbies?"

Winston looks up, nods, and gives a smirk now that he gets to talk about something positive for a change. "I have plenty. I have a dog that I love to play fetch with and take for a walk around my neighborhood. His name's Stefano and he's a Greyhound Yellow Lab mix."

"I met him when I slept over for the first time," Lola adds, "He's such a sweetheart, and he likes me!"

"Intriguing. Might I ask what is your stance on cats?" Lisa wonders.

The mere mention of the word causes Winston to immediately frown and furrow his eyebrows. "I hate cats, they're so dull and they're not loyal like dogs are."

Lola had known that he doesn't care for cats, but she got a little offended when he said he "hates" them. "Um…we have a cat." She says.

Winston's eyes widen and he blushes slightly, "Well…I mean I just hate cats in general. Perhaps I can give your cat a chance. Heh, heh, eh…"

Lisa clears her throat. "Ahem…so, you socialize with your dog. Any other hobbies you wish to discuss?"

"I love to play in the park, namely the slide and building sand castles. My parents recently got me a croquet set, so I've been playing with that. Speaking of games, I love playing board and card games; though, again, it can be a bit dull to play with adults rather than kids."

"Hmm, well I enjoy my fair share of card games myself," Lisa replies, "Perhaps I can challenge you to a game?"

"I'd be delighted. Are you a fan of Concentration?" Winston inquires.

"It's one of my favorites!" Lisa squeals.

Feeling slightly angered that Lisa is disobeying her by getting friendly with Winston again, Lola decides to get her sister away from him. She makes up an excuse by telling her to "accompany" her into the kitchen.

She gets up from the table. "Winstie, we made some cookies last night just for you! So, I'm gonna go get them." Lola approaches Lisa and wraps her arm around hers. "Dear sister, care to join me?" She then violently drags Lisa away, resulting in the table shaking and the young genius letting out a small yelp.

As Winston watches the two sisters go into the house via the back door, he lightly chuckles to himself. "Quite an interesting pair of sisters to say the least." After he takes a sip of his tea, he hears a small meow coming from his left, so he looks down and sees Cliff the cat looking up at him.

Winston raises his eyebrow, "So…you're Lola's cat. Look…I'm not gonna apologize for disliking cats; dogs are clearly superior. But, don't you tell Lola!" In response, Cliff just turns around and leaves. "Yeah, you'd better go away!"  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Lola retrieves a plate of 12 cookies wrapped in saran wrap from the refrigerator and sets the plate down on the counter. Lisa merely stands and watches.

"I hope you're done asking him stuff, this party is sounding more like a job interview. Those are bor-ing!"

"Do not fret, sibling," Lisa reassures her. "I believe I have gathered enough information about your male companion to conclude that he and David are perfect for each other."

"However," Lisa continues, "The only disagreement the two of them will face is cats vs. dogs. Though he does not own one, David adores cats to the point they are among his top 5 favorite animals of all time. Unfortunately, he is afraid of dogs, even the smallest breed."

"Hmm," Lola ponders, "Winston loves his dog almost more than life itself. If he finds out David is scared of them, I'm not sure how he'll take it."

"To be fair, every friendship should have at least some challenges in order to thrive," Lisa explains, "After all, despite Darcy and I being opposite on virtually every wavelength, we are still very good friends."

"That's fair. Wanna go back out?" Lola asks as she grabs the plate.

"Sure, Winston is waiting."

While continuing to hold the plate with one hand, Lola manages to slam her other hand on Lisa's chest, stopping her. "That's another thing, Winston is mine! You already have a little boyfriend for yourself! So, if you call Winston handsome again or if you so much as look at him funny, I swear I'm gonna kick your butt!"

Lisa has been fully aware of Lola's jealousy the whole time, so her threat did not faze her. "I just call them as I see them. While we're on the subject, I'd also like to call you out upon the fact that you are much too possessive of him." She retorts.

Feeling angered by Lisa daring to call her possessive, Lola tightly grips Lisa's sweater, wrinkling it. "Shut up!"

The blonde finally lets go of her sister as the two of them make their way outside, trying to maintain their composure.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Upon their return, Winston waves at them. "Ah, there you are, what kept you?"

"Oh, we were just talking," Lola replies as she and Lisa take their places and she sets the plate of cookies on the table.

"Oh, these look delicious!" Winston grabs a cookie and eats it, with the two Loud sisters following suit.

Shortly after all the cookies are gone, a loud horn honks right outside the Loud house; this is Winston's limousine picking him up. He removes a gold pocket watch from the inside pocket of his jacket. "Goodness me, it's already 4:30?! Wow, I suppose time does fly when you're having fun." Winston's grin shrinks into a disappointed frown, "Unfortunately that means it's time for me to go home."

The three kids stand up and get ready to bid each other farewell. Winston and Lisa firmly but warmly shake hands. "It was a pleasure meeting you Lisa. I must say, socializing with you was fun; shall we do so again sometime?"

"Yes, perhaps we shall." Lisa answers.

Winston once again brings Lisa's hand up to his lips and kisses it. Lola steps in and tugs Winston's scarf. "I'll walk with you to your limo!"

The two young blondes walk hand in hand towards the fancy black vehicle. He stands in front of her and brushes her hair behind her ear. "Thank you again, it's always wonderful spending time with my favorite princess."

Lola sighs, "You're welcome. Oh, what're you doing tomorrow? Got any plans?" She holds both his hands.

Winston shrugs, "Nope, just spending Saturdays like I normally do, just chilling. Why?"

"Well, I thought it'd be fun to go to the park tomorrow. It'll be nice and sunny, just like you!" She giggles as she pokes him in the nose.

Chuckling, he nods. "Sure, I haven't been to the park for a while."

He looks at his mode of transportation and back to Lola. "I really must go now. I'll see you tomorrow!" To bid a final farewell, Winston once again kisses Lola on the cheek and then gets inside the vehicle. As per usual, Lola watches the limousine drive away and sighs lovingly.


	3. Chapter 3

The following day, Lisa sits on the bus stop bench near Ketcham park and patiently waits for David to arrive. He lives with his grandmother, but she doesn't have a car, therefore he must rely on public transportation to get to places. Of course, given his age, he needs a chaperone to accompany him. A large blue bus stops where Lisa is sitting. She grins as she looks up at the windows; the first thing she notices is a tall shadowy figure standing up, bending down for about 5 seconds, and then standing straight again. Lisa looks to her right and sees the double doors open, and David walks off the bus, waving to the driver.

"Thank you, Mr. Contini," David calls out politely. Once the doors close, he smiles and approaches Lisa.

"Salutations, Lisa!" He greets warmly.

"Greetings, David!" She greets back. As the two of them place their arms around each other in a hug, she places her right hand tenderly on David's left cheek.

Tap, tap, tap! The two geniuses jump and look at the bus. They see a young woman with dark hair in a low ponytail, light skin, freckles, and wearing a look of narrow-eyed suspicion on her face. This is David's older sister, Diane. Her dirty look is a clue that the two kids should remove their hands from each other, much to their dismay. As the bus gets moving, David gives an annoyed look and waves his hand at his sister like he's swatting a fly away.

"There she goes, Ms. Overprotective," He scoffs.

After the bus disappears, Lisa notices that David is wearing his lab coat and can't help but smirk. "Might I ask why you are dressed like you are about to dissect something?" She teases. Feeling slightly embarrassed, David pulls his lab coat forward, looks at it, and looks back at Lisa.

"Sorry, it's just a habit I've picked up," He chuckles, "I'll just tie it around my waist." He removes the lab coat and does exactly that, revealing a yellow sweater with black horizontal lines underneath.

The two of them engage in small talk as they depart from the bus stop and walk further into the park. "So, what are we up to today?" David asks. He notices a small blue bird fly above their heads and land on the ground a few feet away from them, pecking away at the grass. He smiles, "Shall we observe the various flora and fauna around here? Or perhaps engage in proper conversation without my sister or grandmother constantly looking over our shoulders."

Lisa shakes her head, "Actually, we have company joining us today. One is a sibling of mine that you have seen but haven't properly met yet, and another is a companion of hers whom you have never met."

David did not expect company, but rather than protesting, he merely shrugged as he followed Lisa to the specific rendezvous point where they would meet the people, they will spend the day with.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the park, Lola looks at the parking lot and keeps an eye out for Winston's limo. As she waits for her prince to arrive, she has her hands cupped and she anxiously twiddles her thumbs, "Ok Lola, just tell him the truth: you don't like when he kisses other people on the hand. He'll understand…I hope. Ohhh." Before she can worry anymore, the black vehicle finally shows up in the parking lot. The door opens and Winston's face instantly lights up as he leaps out of the limousine and closes the door behind him. Once it departs, he approaches Lola.

"Hello my delicate rose," Winston takes Lola by the hand and gently plants a kiss upon it. As she thinks about how his lips had graced the hand of her sister the previous day, she can't help but feel that his gesture was mundane.

"Heh, delicate rose, good one." She releases her hand from his grasp and hangs her head low as she starts walking. Taking immediate notice of Lola's demeanor, Winston catches up to her and grabs her by the shoulder. "What's the matter?"

Lola faces him and looks at him with stone-faced seriousness. "Honestly Winston…you know how you kissed Lisa on the hand yesterday? Well, I didn't like that. (Sigh) I really thought receiving a kiss from you was just my thing, but I guess not."

Winston tilts his head, "Lola, I didn't mean any harm, that was just a friendly gesture to say hello, a lot like shaking hands. And, I suppose doing it to you so much has made it a habit of mine." He holds both of her hands in his while looking her straight in the eye. "I want you to remember that my heart only belongs to you. My lips would never touch the cheek or forehead of anyone but you. However, if even a peck upon the hand is too much, I can stop for your sake. Please forgive me Lola."

After hearing exactly how much she means to him, she feels a lot better about the whole thing. In return for his admiration, she decides to compromise. "How about we do this, you can give any of my sisters a small kiss on their hand, but you must never go beyond my sisters." In response to this, Winston smiles and nods. "Deal."

"Now that's done and over with, there's actually someone I'd like you to meet!" She grabs his hand and walks to the specific part of the park. "He's a friend of Lisa's. I've seen him around, but this is the first time I'll get to know him, if you catch my drift."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
After about 5 minutes of walking, the two groups finally meet. Lola and Winston both smile at David, with Winston adding an extra head tilt to show he is intrigued. David also presented a small head tilt at Winston, but did not smile because he was feeling rather shy around two people he's never met before.

Lisa breaks the ice. "Greetings, Lola and Winston. This is my male companion David Hall." She looks at David, "This is my sister Lola and her own male companion Winston."

Lola steps forward and grabs David by the hand, shaking it. "Hi David. I'm glad to finally meet you, since I've seen you talk to Lisa a few times." As David looks at Lola, he can't help but subtly admire her beauty; with clear light skin, sparkling eyes, and shiny golden hair. It's no wonder Lisa said she was a pageant girl; she's got the looks and seemingly the personality for it.

He is so caught up in his sudden admiration that he doesn't even realize that his cheeks have a reddish-pink tint, and it takes him a second to react to Lisa shaking his shoulder and calling his name.

"Huh? Oh, um, nice to meet you, uh, Lola." He stammers. After blinking to snap out of his delusion, he lets go of her hand.

Now, it's time for the moment the Loud sisters have been waiting for, the boys meeting each other. They both maintain eye contact while firmly shaking hands. "Pleased to meet you David," Winston greets, "You seem like an intelligent chap."

David finally grins, "Thank you Winston. I can tell by your accent that you are from England. I assume…Manchester?"

Winston beams. "Correct! Well, technically I was born and raised here, but my father and the rest of my family is from Manchester. My mother is from Philadelphia, but she studied abroad in England, which is how my parents met."

"Fascinating," David replies, "I myself have relatives of Norwegian descent."

"That's really cool! Do you speak Norwegian at all?"

"Unfortunately, no. My parents hardly know the basics and my grandmother is only semi fluent. But I do want to learn it someday!"

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of the music piece "Fur Elise" by Beethoven coming from David's pocket. He retrieves a cell phone and looks at it. "Huh, guess she's already home." He turns to face his friends, "Sorry, it's my sister, I have to take this."

He steps away from the group, and brings the phone to his ear. "Hi Diane, how'd you get home so fast?" He pauses and listens.

"Oh, you're still on the bus? I was gonna say, ha-ha. Yeah, I'm fine." As Diane requests a head count of who is all there, he begins counting four fingers on his left hand. "So, it's me, Lisa, Lisa's sister Lola, and their friend Winston."

He pauses again and continues to listen. "You don't have to worry Sis. Lisa and I are both smart enough to find trustworthy grown-ups if we need help." He gives a warm smile and nods. "Thanks Sis, I love you too, and tell Grandma I love her too. Ok, I'll see you later, bye."

David hangs up and returns to the group. "She was just checking in."

"So, now that we have all been acquainted, what sort of activity shall we engage in?" Lisa wonders.

Winston peeks over his shoulder and notices children running and laughing in the distance. "I have a hankering to play in the playground."

"Ooh, good idea!" Lola agrees.

As the two young blondes walk ahead, Lisa gives David a mischievous smirk. "Pardon, but I couldn't help but notice that your face had a rosy hue about it while you shook the hand of my sibling. Were you perhaps reddening from embarrassment; street name, blushing, at her?"

David's face becomes red again, but sticks his nose in the air, "Don't be absurd! It was merely a sunburn!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but sunburns do not sporadically appear and disappear on a whim." Lisa teasingly retorts.

Now feeling shameful, but certainly not wanting to tell Lisa to "shut up", he turns his attention away from Lisa, starts to walk away in the direction of the playground, and merely says "Hmph!"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
The two geniuses meet the two blondes in front of the jungle gym. They silently watch the other children merrily run around and play. Lola turns to Winston, "Wanna show them how you slide?"

Winston bashfully rubs the back of his head. "But Lola…I constantly fail the dismount. It's so embarrassing, hence why I don't even go on the slide anymore."

David steps in, "I'll tell you what, why don't you demonstrate your sliding technique. Then, if you fail again, perhaps I can give you advice on how to solve it. I don't want you to have to give up something you like to do just because the outcome wasn't anything like you wanted."

Feeling touched by David's insistence, he glances at the slide and nods his head, "Alright, I'll do it!"

Winston approaches a black climbing net attached to the jungle gym. As he tightens his grip upon it with both hands, he begins to climb upwards. Unfortunately, not even halfway up, his right foot slips off the net, leaving him dangling as he holds on for dear life, fearing he could fall. "Lola!" He cries.

"Hang on Winstie!" Lola dashes to the net. She holds onto the left side of the net with her left hand and uses her right hand to grab Winston's heel so he can regain his balance on the net. Thankfully her help paid off, and he is able to make it to the top. After he crawls through the bars on the jungle gym, he turns himself around and looks down at her. "Thank you for your help Princess!"

"No problem my prince!" She lets go of the net and makes it back to Lisa and David, who watch Winston continue climbing up. As they wait for Winston to make it to the slide, the three of them get to chatting.

"So, Lisa tells me you like kitty-cats," Lola says to David.

David beams and nods, "Oh yes, I do. They're such adorable creatures." He frowns and slightly slumps his shoulders. "If only I could own one, but my folks say I'm too young to care for it and my older sister's too busy with her job to do it."

"If you did have one, what would you name it?" Lola asks. Eager to also know the answer, Lisa gazes at him.

"If I have a girl cat, I'd definitely name her 'Belle'. It just seems like such a pretty name for a cat," He answers. "As for a boy…I hadn't really thought about it. Do you ladies have any suggestions?"

"Well our own feline Cliff is named after famous cartoonist Cliff Sterrett. Perhaps you can name him after someone you know or admire." Lisa jumps in.

David taps his chin, "You may be onto something. I can name him after a famous composer…" A lightbulb instantly lights up in his head and he snaps his fingers in realization. "I've got it! Amadeus! Belle and Amadeus, those are my top two names if I ever get a cat."

Lisa smiles warmly, "Well, even if I have to wait a few years, I'd be delighted to meet Belle or Amadeus."

The feline talk was interrupted by Winston calling from above, "I'm here." The three kids look up and see Winston sitting above the slide holding onto the yellow bar that's stretched just above the slide.

"Ok, now just slide down like you normally do." David instructs.

"Watch out, I'm coming down." Lola, Lisa, and David move about ten feet away from the slide. Winston releases his hands from the bar and proceeds to slide down at great speed with his legs bent upwards. Unfortunately, as he reaches the bottom, he goes flying up. He then bounces onto his bottom and flings forward, faceplanting into the dirt. Frowning in embarrassment, he picks himself up and wipes the dirt from his face. "I told you I fail every time."

David inquisitively rubs his chin trying to calculate a solution to the problem. Once he finds it, he approaches Winston. "I know what's up. By bending your bottom appendages upright; the velocity in which you slid down increased, but your body was unable to react in time, thereby making you fall. Next time you slide down, try straightening your legs; that way, your speed will be a lot slower and more manageable."

Winston nods and grins. "That sounds like a good idea. I think I'll try it." He immediately runs to the climbing net to try again.

While that's going on, and while David is occupied, Lola leans towards Lisa, "He's so smart, no wonder you like him." She whispers. Lisa responds to this fact by looking away and blushing slightly.

Twenty seconds later, Winston is once again positioned at the top of the slide, ready to follow David's advice. Keeping his legs straightened horizontally, Winston descends down the slide at a much slower speed and safely sits on the base of the slide. Ecstatic that he didn't faceplant, Winston leaps off the slide, grabs David's hand in both of his, and shakes his hand vigorously. "Oh, thank you David chap! I'm so glad I can successfully go down the slide!"

Though he is feeling slightly overwhelmed by all this praise he is getting after applying his brains, David gives a half smile. "Uh…you're welcome Winston."

As the two Loud sisters watch the boys get along flawlessly, Lisa gets an idea on how they can get to know each other even more. "Ahem, gentlemen?"

"Yes?" The boys ask, chuckling to themselves at the unexpected unison they displayed.

"I have a game we can play in order to get to know each other, it's called Two Truths and a Lie," Lisa says.

"Oh, we've played that in class before, I'm surprised you remember that game." David interjects.

"What's that?" Winston wonders.

"It's when we reveal two things about ourselves that are true while sneaking in a statement that is a lie, and we each have to guess which one is the lie within. According to our teacher Ms. Shrinivas, it's an excellent way for us to learn interesting facts about our peers." Lisa explains.

"That sounds great! Can I go first?" Lola squeals.

A slightly deep male voice calls out from above them, "Excuse me, can you pipsqueaks move out of the way, I'm trying to slide here."

The four kids depart from the playground and walk to an open field about 3 yards away. They sat in a circle, with Lisa, David, and Winston sitting cross-legged and Lola sitting with her knees to the side.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
"Sister, you said you'd like to go first in this game of Two Truths and a Lie?" Lisa begins.

"Oh, right. Mmm, let's see." Lola takes a minute to come up with something to say, gently twirling her hair with her index finger since it helps her think. After about 10 seconds of silence, she finally has something. "There's only one pageant I haven't won, or even gotten a runner up, but that hasn't discouraged me. My daddy went to cooking school in Paris and taught me how to make fancy French food. I only go to the dentist when my mommy is working. Which one is the lie?"

Lisa smirks, "I know the answer, but I shall not reveal it because it's cheating. Have you two any idea?"

David adjusts his glasses, "I believe Lisa might have mentioned that your mother is writing a book, so I conclude that she probably doesn't work at the dentist office very often. However, your teeth seem to be very shiny and well kept, indicating that visits to the dentist are a regular occurrence for you. Therefore…your dental attendance being limited to only when your mother is present must be the lie."

Normally, Lola isn't particularly fond of overly complex explanations, preferring for people to get straight to the point. However, she was very flattered at David's compliment, so she decides to let it slide. "You like my teeth? Why, thank you!"

She turns to Winston and gently places a hand on his shoulder. "What do you think, Winstie?"

Winston gives a smile, "As my Perfect 10 Princess, I refuse to believe you have ever lost a pageant, so that must be the lie."

Despite her eyes widening from the new nickname, she displays a small frown because she was afraid that he'll be disappointed that's one of her truths. She removes her hand from Winston's shoulder and cups both her hands onto her lap. "Lisa?" She asks her sister.

"Not to rain on this parade, but I believe the lie is your knowledge of preparing French cuisine."

Lola looks downward and shrugs. "Lisa's correct."

Winston raises both his eyebrows in surprise. "Lola, you lost a pageant?!"

She looks Winston in the eye. "Yes Winston, I lo…l…loo…didn't win the Little Miss Southeastern Michigan Pageant. Here's the thing, I was actually gonna quit at first because I never competed at that level before, and I was scared. But my big sister Lori taught me to never give up even if it seems hard. I had a lot of fun."

Touched and impressed by her story, Winston tenderly holds one of Lola's hands in both of his. "Just when I thought I couldn't be any prouder of you; you took your very first loss with such grace and maturity. I only wish I could have been there to cheer you on."

After Lola slowly bats her long eyelashes, she leans towards him and kisses his cheek for the first time, resulting in a blush and smile from Winston.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Lisa clears her throat so the foursome can continue their game. The young blondes pull away and smirk in embarrassment.

"It is my turn to participate in this farce." Lisa states. "One, I have such an extensive knowledge and fondness of West Coast Rap that I have composed and performed my own raps to entertain and educate. Two, I have had the opportunity to work at the Royal Woods Science Institute. And three, despite my age, I am partial to spending time with my grandfather and his companions at Sunset Canyon Retirement Home. Which is the lie?"

Winston raises an eyebrow and purses his lips to the side as he thinks. "Hmmm…well considering your intelligence, a science institute sounds right up your alley. Also, Lola has told me you're not the best to get along with kids your age, so, I have no trouble believing you would hang with old people." He then proceeds to scratch his head in confusion. "And…West Coast Rap? That's the music that has a lot of swear words in it, right? There's no way you'd listen to that, so that's gotta be the lie."

Both Lisa and Lola mischievously smirk knowing that Winston's guess is actually the truth. "Lola, you want to hazard a guess?"

Lola shrugs, pretending not to know the answer. "You hang around with Pop-Pop and Myrtle all the time. The other two both kinda sound like lies, so I'm gonna pass."

Unamused, but wishing to continue, Lisa faces David. "It's all up to you."

David scoots over to Lisa and grabs her hand, much to her surprise. "I know for a fact that you've created wonderful raps; and, even though it's not my style, they are all really creative. I applaud you."

Flattered by her companion's words of praise, she smiles warmly as she layers her other hand on top of his. "Much appreciated."

"I also believe that you are willing to expand and spread your vast scientific knowledge, so I agree with Winston in that you surely must have spent time at a science institute."

In an act of reassurance, Lisa gently rubs her thumb across David's knuckle. "Sorry to disappoint you, my comrade, but I'm afraid your hypothesis was incorrect; my alleged time spent at the Royal Woods Science Institute is completely false. Although, I was initially offered a chance to work there, I generously declined because it is a career move that I wish not to pursue at this time."

David nods in understanding as he unexpectedly tucks some of Lisa's hair behind her ear. "A wise decision indeed, given that your family and your peers need you more than any ol' fancy institute does…including myself."

Unable to contain their excitement; and, in Lola's case, unable to resist the urge to tease her little sister, both Winston and Lola loudly coo, "Awwwww!"


	4. Chapter 4

The two geniuses' eyes widen and they immediately pull away from each other while turning beet red. "Ahem, I'd, uh, I'd like to go next, if you don't mind." David shivers as he nervously twiddles his thumbs against each other.

"Oh, yes, yes, please proceed." Lisa mutters while anxiously adjusting her glasses.

Tightening his lab coat tied around his waist, David begins. "So…I'm terrified of dogs, no matter the size or breed. I'm allergic to all seafood, to the point that it causes my throat to swell. After I was born, my parents refused to take care of me, so I'm currently under the custody of my grandmother. Do you know which one is the lie?" David begins.

Winston gawks at the bespectacled boy, because each statement sounded awful and surprising. Being allergic to something? He can't relate to that because he doesn't have allergies himself. Being scared of dogs? He definitely can't relate to that because he loves dogs almost more than life itself. Having your parents abandon you?! Now, that statement tore him apart the most, because family is extremely important to him and it scares him to think that his new friend is raised by his grandmother instead. Surely that must be the lie. At least with the other two, they can easily be avoided. But, family troubles cannot.

"I…I disapprove of the notion that you do not live with your mother and father. Please tell me that's not true." He shivers.

"Ok, that's one guess. Ladies?" David continues, unfazed by Winston's dumbfounded-ness.

"I agree with Winston, it sounds really sad that you don't live with your parents." Lola sighs. "And Lisa already told me you're scared of puppy dogs."

David glances at Lisa, to which she answers, "Seeing as I have seen you have the ability to consume seafood with no problem, that is the lie."

David nods. "Lisa's correct; as a young man of Norse descent, my people have been consuming seafood for centuries. As such, I love fish, specifically salmon and tuna."

Shakily gripping his scarf, Winston stares at him with a look of frightened bewilderment, tears welling in his eyes. Lola takes notice of her beloved's demeanor and softly rubs his shoulders to calm him down. Seeing this, David's face immediately softens. "I very much appreciate your concern for my home life. Although my parents aren't currently raising me, I still visit with them every chance I get, and they still love me with all their hearts. Besides, I'm still doing very well living with my grandma and big sister, so my family being a bit on the unconventional side is by no means a bad thing." He looks at Winston. "You may have your turn now."

Still saddened by David's truth, but feeling relieved that it's not as bad as he thought it was, he wipes his eye with his index finger and begins. "Ok. Um…I own a dog but despise cats, I have a baby sister on the way that may arrive next summer, and I hate the taste of pizza, no matter where it comes from or who makes it."  
He turns to Lola. "What do you think, my dear?"  
Lola's eyes instantly light up and she wraps her arms tightly around him in a hug. "You're gonna be a big brother?! Oh I'm so happy for you! And I already know you love your doggy, so I guess the lie is that you hate pizza." Much to Winston's surprise, Lola leans over and whispers in his ear. "It better be the lie!"

After letting out a gulp, he tilts his head towards David. "As a cat lover, I'd normally be a bit upset that someone claims they 'despise' them," David answers. "However, I try to keep an open mind on such matters. Though, one thing I have a hard time keeping an open mind on is someone having a disdain for pizza. Research has shown that, unless someone lives in a region where pizza is unavailable, everyone likes it. So, I have a feeling that must be the lie."

Sudden beams of sweat begin to form on Winston's temple as he shiftly eyes Lisa. "Lola has informed me several times that you tell her everything, so information about a new arrival in your family would have certainly come up before this moment. But, based upon her reaction, this is the first time she has heard this supposed news. I conclude that you becoming an older brother is false."

In spite of his fears of his princess' wrath, Winston gives a shaky nod. "Lisa's right, my mother is not going to have another baby."

David gives a small smirk, "Wow, I'm impressed by that lie, as it certainly seemed convincing. I applaud you for wanting to throw us in for a loop."

"Winston…" Lola gasps. He looks at her while biting his lip, prepared for the worst. "Do you really not like pizza? Like, at all? Are you sure?"

"Yes dear, that part is true. I've tried so many types from so many places; homemade, delivery, frozen. I've just never cared for it, and the worst part is, I don't even know why I don't like it. Perhaps it's the sauce, or the crust, I'm just not sure." He grabs one of her hands. "But, Lola, I know pizza is one of your favorite foods, that's why I was worried that you'd be mad at me."

"Oh Winstie," Lola sighs, "I'm not mad at you. You don't have to like pizza if you don't want to."

"Thank you for understanding!" Winston pulls Lola in a hug. After they pull away, Winston notices a strange and foul odor coming from the southwest part of the field and wrinkles his nose in disgust.

"Oh my, what smells of garlic, old cheese, and sweat?"


End file.
